Dharak Colossus
Dharak Colossus (Japanese version: ) is a Colossus Bakugan. Information Description Dharak Colossus is Dharak's Mobile Assault Vehicle or Ultimate Weapon. It is a combination of Battle Gears to form a scorpion-like machine that boosts Dharak's Attack Power. Its parts are: *Dharak/Brawlacus Dharak - 750 Gs *Riptor - 100 Gs *Smashtor - 80 Gs *Exokor (Hub) - no printed Gs *AirKor (only in the anime) - 100 Gs Unlike Maxus Bakugan, Colossus Bakugan are fully organic. This was revealed in episode 25 Colossus Dragonoid. Also each part is spider-like and can be used individually. In the anime, while not in battle, it serves as Barodius's throne until Dharak calls it for battle. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It made its first appearance in Revelation in throne mode together with its parts. In The Sacred Orb, Dharak combined with the Colossus pieces for the first time and used it to destroy Neathia's Second Shield. Later on, he battles against Lumino Dragonoid for the first time, but the battle was interrupted by the Sacred Orb, which teleported all the Gundalians back to Gundalia. In Mobile Assault, Kazarina tortured all of the Colossus pieces, in order to upgrade them so that Dharak would have the strength he needed to destroy the renewed Second Shield. While upgrading, Barodius temporarily reside in his room as his throne. In Sid Returns, Kazarina nearly fully upgraded all of the Colossus pieces. In Colossus Dharak, Kazarina finally finished upgrading all the Colossus pieces. Later on in the episode, Dharak combines with his Colossus Armour once again to destroy the renewed Second Shield. He battles Lumino Dragonoid once again and easily defeated him with the immense new power his armour now possessed. Barodius also connected it with AirKor to help out. In Dragonoid Colossus (episode), Dharak detaches from his Colossus armor, and each piece turns into spider-like creatures to combat Ren. Later on in the battle, he reattaches to continue the battle, but they all were taken out by Linehalt's Forbidden Power. In True Evolution, Dharak combined with his Colossus pieces again in order to battle Blitz Dragonoid. However, Drago easily took the armor apart one piece at a time, leaving Dharak to fight him alone. When Blitz Dragonoid defeated them, they returned to ball form. ;Ability Cards * Darkness Waver * Thunder Probe * Evil Blow (Japanese version: Evil Blast) * Westwall Gazer * Westwall Shield * Darkness Glow Game He is only available in Darkus. Brawlacus Dharak has 750 Gs, Smashtor has 80 Gs, and Riptor has 100 Gs. In Japan, Dharak Colossus is released as "Dharak in Gariable" with the Catalogue number of BA-002. Trivia *In the anime, Riptor and Smashtor serve as legs, but as a toy, they are arms. *His debut in the anime is simmilar to its counterpart, Dragonoid Colossus, in which they are just stationary and does ot actually seen in their real form until later. *In the game, Riptor is Gold and Smashtor is Copper but in Bakugan Dimensions they are Silver. This is because the game creators created the Bakugan online by what they look like (announced by the Administrator LordDarkus). *When he merges with Airkor, the middle part of Airkor is missing. *Dharak Colossus could be considered the first form of Bakugan Battle Suit, due to it having an appearance that Dharak makes Exokor, Smashtor, and Riptor extensions of his own body. Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan